The War Cast a Spell on my Heart
by Of Monsters And Men99
Summary: Summary is inside guyz! I hope you enjoy this awesome story, it will be an epic adventure! Enjoy and Happy Reading! :D rated T for reasons you'll find out later.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary; Things are going normal and fine at The Academy of Magic, friends are being friends, enemies are being enemies, life goes on. But what would happen if one day all power was lost? If all the lights in the school went out and never came back on? But what if all the lights in the world went out? And what could be the cause of this phenomenon? Who could fix this? Would everyone be able to move on with life and live in perpetual darkness? join Shanai as she and her friends travel to save the country, (And planet) from this disease.**

* * *

**The War Cast a Spell On My Heart**

**chapter 1**

_**shanai;**_

I shift my position to a fighting stance as he stares me down; his cold, hard, glare penetrating my very soul. Why he'd want to fight now and not before confuses me, he's had so many opportunities, why didn't he take them? Why wait till now to fight me? Maybe he didn't have a reason before, maybe now he's finally found reason to fight. Whatever the case he's ready and waiting for me to make the first move. I flinch just to get on his nerves, he dodges and then jumps at me with the full swing of his right leg. I duck out of the way and he stumbles but regains his composure as I flip around to face him once more. Suddenly he launches forward and strikes my side with his sword, I let out a slight squeal and dodge left before he can strike again.

"Why are you doing this?" I scream at him once there's a good distance between us.

"Orders." He says gritting his teeth and slowly circling me. It's dark, the only light is the soft glow of the full moon overhead. The full moon! of course! "Hatori!" I yell. "It's the moon! You're not yourself!" I continue on. Hatori, has a special power that's different from anyone else's, it's almost like a werewolf, every full moon something in him changes, he becomes like an evil assassin who wants nothing but the heart of one of his friends on a stake. But I never knew he considered me a friend. Stranger things have happened, but this is nuts. "Hatori, stop!" I scream in panic. I can't die, it's not fair, he needs to knock it off.

"Just, die!" He yells at me in his rage. I roll my eyes and duck as his sword swings at me. "Stop!" I take a bold step and grab his sword, holding the blade between my hands. If he moves my fingers will be sliced off. "Calm, down." I order staring at his red eyes with power. While my eyes distract him I gently swirl some of my Sleep Magic from behind, then bring it up and throw it at the back of his head. He's out cold. He falls to the ground unconscious. I check his vitals and then whistle for my horse, Medina. She scampers over, her black color almost invisible in the surrounding darkness. "Come on, we gotta get him to the house." I lift Hatori with all my strength, he's not a big boy, but he does have muscles and since I'm just a small girl a year younger it's difficult for me. Fortunately, Matilda, my house maid, is at home and opens the door for me, then helps carry him in. "What happened Shanai?" She asks in that same worried tone she always has. I guess she's come to think of me as her daughter since she was the one to take care of me since my parents died when I was five. Hatori was there then, he was with me when I found out, we were waiting for my parents to come pick us up for school but they never came. Then Matilda finally arrived and told me my parents were murdered by a local gang calling themselves The Exorcists, they used the magic of the Ancients for bad instead of good as they were intended to be used for. That night I cried the whole way home. Hatori didn't even seem to care. "It's the full moon Matilda, remember, he goes crazy." I tell her. She nods and we bring him to the couch.

"Where should we put him?" She asks as we lay him down. "Here's fine." I say with a shrug and then head to the kitchen to find something to eat. "But what if he wakes up? Won't he go crazy again?" She asks in that same worried voice. "No, I gave him some of my Sleep Magic." I tell her simply. "But didn't the Ancients tell you not to use your magic outside of school? Or at least until you graduate." She reminds me sternly. "Yes, but don't you think this was an emergency? He could've killed me." I say. She nods and then gasps as she sees my side, bloody and gross. "What happened?!" She yells in fear. "Oh, uh, he stabbed me-" I tell her carefully. "We should get you to a Healer!" Matilda tells me and touches it. "OW!" I yell and shove her hand away. "You shouldn't go to school in the morning." I gasp. How can she even suggest that? I _have _to go to school. "No! I learned some Healing Magic in school, I'll be fine." I tell her and run up to my room alone. Skillfully I use my magic to heal myself and wrap my side in bandages, it hurts so much but this'll have to do. I quickly crawl in bed and shut off the lights

* * *

I hear Hatori groaning from the other room as I eat my breakfast at the counter. Fearing he may do something stupid I walk out to check on him. "Where am I?" He asks rubbing his head and sitting up. I take a seat on the coffee table in front of him. His eyes have returned to their normal dark brown color. "At my house." I say simply. "Why?" He asks dumbfounded as he stares at me. A side effect of his moon rant is memory loss. He can't remember what he did that night. "You tried to kill me last night, full moon." I say bluntly. I don't have time to break it to this jerk slowly. "What?! I am so sorry!" I'm impressed, he said that like he actually cares. But since when does he care about anything? He certainly didn't care when my parents died and I was traumatized. And he didn't care when I fell into The Pit, I had to wait for someone to find me down there. Which they finally did no thanks to him. "Yeah, right." I say rolling my eyes. "Well, I should get home." He says as he clumsily gets to his feet. "No!" Oops. I said that as if I didn't want him to go. "Matilda wants you to wait, she said you can have breakfast and then when she gets back she wants to make sure you're OK." I quickly recover. But not quick enough. Hatori smirks at me and then walks to the kitchen as if he owns the place. "OK, fine with me." He says opening the fridge. I roll my eyes in disgust and then hurry upstairs to my room where I can write a letter IN PEACE.

After quickly scribbling out the note I read over it to make sure it's good enough to mail. It's to my best friend, Monty. Her real name is Montreal, but everyone calls her Monty.

Dear Monty,

Things have been good here in Shafire, I miss seeing you everyday at school though. I almost wish I wasn't accpeted  
into the Academy of Magic. But as expected I made some new friends the first week of school. Oh, I forgot to mention  
in my last letter, remember Hatori Shatow? Yeah, he got accepted into this school too. He's kind of a jerk, I mean,  
I don't get him, he's always so angry and mean, he tried to kill me last night, you know, the whole bad moon rising thing.  
Yeah, well, I hope you can come visit sometime soon! I sure do miss you!  
Love always,  
Shanai.

Monty and I have been best friends for a long time. We used to go to regular school together but then the Ancients came to reap all the magic kids ( kids who have magic skills) and I discovered I have a little bit of magic in me. But Monty didn't. So I was sent away to the Academy of Magic, not long afterwards Matilda decided to move to the village of Shafire to be close to me, that way I didn't have to travel so far to get home on the weekends. Today is Monday, another school day. I should probably get ready for school. Downstairs I can hear Matilda talking to our unexpected guest. I roll my eyes, he's so mean, how can she be so nice to him? I quickly brush my dark hair and grab my backpack before heading downstairs.

"Ah, Shanai, why don't you walk Hatori home and then you two can ride the bus to school?" I can't believe she even suggested that. True, Hatori and I have known each other since we were in kindergarten, but we've never been the 'friendly' type. He's got a temper problem and I've got control issues, so we were never really friends. Yet he considered me a friend enough to try and kill me last night. I still haven't figured that one out yet. As much as I don't want to I can't disappoint Matilda. "Lets go then." I say rudely as I shove past him. He calls out his thanks to Matilda before rushing after me. "Hey! What is with you?" He asks once we're down the road a ways. "Nothing." I answer coldly. "Whatever then." He says rolling his eyes. He's so annoying.

"HEY! Slow down would ya?!" Hatori says as he struggles to go at my pace. I roll my eyes in frustration. "It wasn't my idea to babysit you in the first place, so I can go as fast as I want, I don't care what you do." I say making it clear that I'm annoyed by him. "Jeez, fine." I'm surprised hes not arguing further. But I'm glad for the silence. We trudge along through the village without another word. Shafire is a small village resting at the foot of the great Mount Venom, a sleeping volcano that hasn't been active for over a hundred years. Matilda has a job working for an old fishermen on the outskirts of Shafire, she makes nets for him or sometimes finds him bait. She's very well paid for it but sometimes I don't think she likes her job very much. Hatori's mom died when he was born, that's probably why he's always so angry, he never had a woman in his life. His father owns a gift shop in the Village Center, that's the greatest tourist attraction we have here. Tourists usually come in the summertime to see Mount Venom and explore its many caves, we have tour guides for that. But some tourists come during the school year, not many though.

We finally reach Hatori's house and he invites me in before dashing off to his room to retrieve his stuff. Most houses here are of the same if not similar design, Hatori's is practically the same as mine, four rooms, stick built, no walls for painting, basic structure that can easily be rebuilt if Mount Venom ever decides to erupt again. Which I don't think will be very soon. Hatori's father comes down and stares at me. We haven't seen each other since my parents' funeral. "Hello Shanai," I'm surprised he remembers my name. "Yeah, hello," I say shyly and awkwardly. He nods and then goes back to the room he came from. _what is taking Hatori so long? _I think to myself as I wait. Finally he comes down with his backpack, "Finally, can we go?" I ask rudely. "Yes, gosh." He says walking past me and muttering under his breath. I roll my eyes again for the umpteenth time and we move on.

We arrive at the place where the bus is to pick us up just as it pulls in. The driver, Ms. Pearl, opens the door and we head in. Hatori follows me down the isle and I fear he'll sit by me if my friends Tawne and Megga aren't on yet. I turn around to face him in the middle of the isle. "I've walked you home and waited at your house for you, now I am going to sit with my friends and you may sit wherever you like, just not with me got it?" I say firmly. "I wan't planning to sit with you anyway!" He yells back angrily. "Oh," I say awkwardly and then turn around to find a seat. I find Tawne and sit by her. She and Megga are the only _female _friends I've made at school. All the other girls are bratty and think they're cooler than everyone else. I hate them. My only other friends are three guys, and I'm glad to say Hatori is _not_ one of them. "Hey! How've you been girl?" Tawne asks as the bus pulls forward. "Hey, fine I guess." I say and look out the window. "Aw, why only 'fine'?" Tawne asks her sea green eyes showing sympathy. I look to her with a smile. She's too nice for her own good. "Well, Hatori had to stay the night at my house last night." I say rolling my purple eyes. "OH! YIKES! Why?" Tawne asks shocked. I laugh and then tell her the whole story.

The bus finally arrives at school and we all unload. We picked up Megga on the way. Megga is a shy fourteen year old, when we first met was in the school kitchen, her moms the cook and she was helping out. I got in a conversation with her and decided I liked this blonde haired blue eyed girl. So we've been friends ever since. First up we have a history class, they're doing a test on the Ancients. Megga was freaking out on the bus because she didn't study when a girl behind us said she'd help Megga cheat. I told her to F off and Megga would never cheat. Both Megga and Tawne agreed, luckily.

Our history teacher, Mr. Glades, is mean, he doesn't like it when people are late and he hates it when people fail his class. My friend Hinata failed history once, and he ended up having to go to summer school because of it. Mr. Glades is a crazy old goat who needs to go to hell.

* * *

Finally the morning classes are over with, I now sit alone at a lunch table. Megga had to help her mom with lunch prep and I haven't seen any of my other friends yet. Tawne and I don't have that many classes together, so we only hang out at lunch and or around the dorms. Suddenly my friend Race throws his backpack down at the table and then slumps down beside me. "FEW!" He says wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Ew," I say quietly and to myself. I don't think he heard me anyway. "I slept in this morning a little late and then missed the bus so I had to jog here! What a rush! Do you know how far my house is from here?" He asks faking an out-of-breath voice. His real name is Ratio but he doesn't like that name so tells everyone to call him Race. "She knows how far it is, you remind us every morning." It seems all my friends have nicknames, this one is Hamster because he's practically round, like a hamster, and likes to eat, but he also runs on the school track team. In circles. Like a hamster. "Hey Hamster," I say as he sits down. "Hey," He says with a laugh. "Hey Hammie." Race does that to annoy him. He doesn't like to be called Hammie. Hamster waves his fist at Race in warning.

Hamster's real name is Harold, but like Race, he doesn't like his name. I think Tawne and Megga are the only ones who like their names and are OK without a nickname. Them and Tanner. "Aye, if Tanner was here he'd beat you like a bag of bread!" Hamster says with a laugh. Just then Tanner himself walks up behind Hamster. Race and I stare at him. "What?" Hamster asks getting worried. He follows our gaze to the big muscular guy standing behind him. "Uh-h-hey Tanner." He says gulping. Tanner looks mad. But then a smile plays around the corners of his mouth as he slaps Hamster on the back playfully. "Hey ya Hammie!" He says joyfully. Race and I laugh as Hamster sits perfectly still, one hand on his aching back.  
I think Tanner would be perfectly fine without magic, he works out every day and has lots of muscle. He could take it in a fight, but he does have magic as well which is a bonus, and I'm glad to of met him. "So, Tawne says Hatori has been bothering you, need me to show him his place?" Tanner asks once he sits down. "What? Uh, no it's OK." I tell him awkwardly. Honestly I'd love to see Tanner beat up Hatori, but, fights on campus are not allowed and I don't think I want him to be expelled because of me, I'd feel guilty and besides it's not like he was that big a deal, I can take care of myself.

"Speak of the devil himself..." Race says suddenly. His statement makes me nervous. I turn around following all their gaze to Hatori who walks over with an angry look on his face. "Hey, you," He says nodding at me. "What?" I ask annoyed. "I need to talk to you," He says looking to the floor. "Well, I'm busy so-" My eyes rove to Hamster and the gang at my table. Hatori looks at me suddenly and angrily and for a split second I was afraid of him. But I'm fine, Tanner's here. "Well I don't care!" He yells and I flinch. "I came over here to talk and we're gonna talk!" He goes off. "Need me to trash him?" I hear Tanner say from behind. "No, it's fine." I say and stand then glare at Hatori before following him a little ways from the table. "What?" I demand when he's silent. "Jeez, patience." He says sounding disgusted. "You're the one who dragged me over here to talk so what is it?!" I yell and throw my arms up in frustration. Instead of getting angry like always Hatori surprises me by quietly apologizing. "I-I left my sword at your house..." He whispers in a voice so low I can barely hear. "Oh," I say my age old shyness showing itself. "I can get it next weekend and give it to you when we come back to school." I tell him politely. "Thanks." Did he just say 'thanks' ? he never says that to anyone. He's been acting weird lately, first he tries to kill me, something he'd only do if he considered me a friend, and then he's not as much a jerk to me as usual, and now he says thanks? I just don't get it.

"So, that night-" Hatori rubs the back of his head nervously. "Yeah?" I press for him to continue. "Did-did I hurt you?" My hand immediately goes to my side where he stabbed me with his sword. "N-no." I tell him with the slight shake of my head. "Yes I did! Let me look-" He reaches a hand to my side and I instinctively flinch away. "No, don't touch me!" I say and bat his arm away and stepping back. "Wait!" He says. "Does it hurt? How bad is it?" He says with a worried look. I've only ever seen that look in the eyes of people I trust and people who care about me. Never in my enemies. So what are we truly? I'm starting to doubt we are enemies anymore, but we're not friends? So, what are we?

"Just leave me alone!" I say in fear. "It hurts bad doesn't it?!" Hatori yells. I turn away to leave but he grabs me. "OW!" I screech as he unintentionally rips the bandage around my waist. He didn't rip it completely off but enough to loosen its hold and start to fall off under my shirt.

_**Hatori;**_

As I reach out and grab Shanai's arm I also catch something on my finger and it rips. She screams and I let go. She grabs her side and I know I've done it. I've hurt her badly, has she seen a Healer? Will she be OK? I have to do something. "Let me help you." I say in the kindest voice I can muster. We haven't really ever been friends for as long as we've known each other but lately, I've had a change in me. I want to be friends and work things out, "No, please, I'm fine." Her voice is cracked and she's on the verge of tears, I will have to help wether she wants me to or not. "Here," I bend down on my knees beside her as she holds her side in pain. "What-" She watches me as I work swiftly. I gently lift part of her shirt revealing the damage I've done. It's not too bad but I can't believe I did this to her. Of all the people. I hate that whole full moon rant, I wish I never had it to begin with. I smoothly pull out my Healer Magic, something my father taught me and then I studied further in school. "You can heal?" Shanai asks shocked and surprised. I grin and glance at her as I work. "Yes," I say and finish tending to her wounds. I take the bandage away and pull her shirt back down. Standing up, I reach a hand out to help her up as well. "Thank you, Hatori." She whispers and then does something I've never seen before. She smiles. I smile back and she walks back to her table with her friends.

I watch her a moment before finding my own table to sit at. She goes back and is immediately swarmed by her friends. I wish I had friends like that, the only friends I have aren't true friends like hers. I sigh and go throw away her bloody bandage before sitting at the table and waiting to go up for food. I'm glad I helped Shanai, maybe now we can become friends. Or even something more.

**Shanai;**

I can't believe what I just witnessed. Hatori being kind for once, I don't believe it, he healed me. I can't feel any pain anymore, he must be a master healer, I lift my shirt and check. All that's left is a scar, no more blood. "What did he want?" Tawne asks as I reach the table. She must've come to the table while I was with Hatori. "Uh, he left something at my house and I said I'd bring it to him next weekend." I tell them simply. "But what all happened? I mean you talked a long while and I saw you two kneeling on the floor. Is there something you want to tell us Shanai?" Tanner asks eyeing me with suspicion. "No." I tell him sternly. "Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?" Race asks tapping a finger on the table repeatedly. "No, what is this, an interrogation?" I demand harshly. I'm just so confused right now I don't know what to do. I need to be alone. "No, nothings going on with us, I'm taking a walk, don't follow me." I say and leave. None of them try to stop me. And I'm glad for that. I just need to clear my head and not that I don't trust any of them with my feelings and thoughts but I just need to do this alone.

So I hike to a hill on the school grounds and sit. Trying to collect my thoughts and make sense of Hatori's behavior. None of his actions make sense anymore, why is he being so friendly? Could it be he's changing in some way? He was so mean and angry before, now all of a sudden he's a healer and kind hearted? What happened to make him change so drastically? I have to find out...

_**Ratio;**_

I watch as Shanai walks out on us to 'take a walk'. I want to stop her and ask what's wrong but Tanner stops us. "Let her go." He says and watches her leave. How can we just let her go? I'm her friend, she needs me. Maybe. "Hey Tawne, where's Shanai?" I turn to face Megga, one of Tawne and Shanai's friends. I haven't really officially met her but I know she's really shy and nice. She's pretty too, I can't help but notice _that. _"She went out but she'll be back, why don't you sit with us?" Hamster invites the young girl. She can't be that much younger than me, I think I heard Shanai say once that she was fourteen, but I'm not sure. I watch her carefully, studying her actions. She has kind eyes and a pretty smile, at first glance you wouldn't guess she has any magic in her, but a closer look might reveal that she is a skilled Archer with the Magic of Merida. And she's pretty good at Earth Magic, but something about makes me feel like she doesn't do well with water. Hmm. The lunch lady comes over and dismisses our table to get in line for food. "Shouldn't one of us get Shanai for lunch?" I ask worriedly. "No." Tanner says in a firm, in command voice. "Let her be, she can eat when she returns, she needs to be alone for now." Hamster agrees and so does Tawne so I let it go and get in line behind Megga.

"So, my names Ratio, I'm friends with Shanai and Tawne as well, I don't believe we've met," I say trying to make conversation as we move along. "Oh, hi. I believe you're right we haven't met, but Shanai's talked about you so." She answers shyly. "Yeah, she's mentioned you a few times as well, Megga right?" I ask with a smile. She smiles too and turns away. I think she was blushing, but I can't be sure. "Yeah, it's Megga." She says without facing me. I've decided I like this girl and definitely want to be her friend. "You're kind of shy," I say. "How come?" She sighs and then laughs. "I don't know, I just am not that good with people," She answers with a shrug as we near the end of the line. "I always say things and they take it the wrong way, and then I can't fix it so they don't like me anymore." Her smile fades and she follows Tawne to the table. I quickly grab some silverware and run after her. "Well, that's alright with me, I won't stop being your friend." I say and set m tray down next to hers. She looks up at me with a smile and says, "Really?" I sit beside her and smile. "Really." I say and she turns to her food and eats.

Its been quite awhile since Shanai left, I'm starting to wonder if she'll come back. "Don't worry Race," Tawne says taking a seat by me at the benches just outside the cafeteria. "She'll be back." I give her a half smile and nod. "I know, I'm just a little concerned that's all." I tell her and get out my pocket knife. I grab a stick from the ground and start carving it. Tawne and I just sit in silence. Then the door swings open and Megga walks out. "Hey, I need help setting things up in the drama room, I was hoping you could help me Ratio." She says shyly rubbing her arm as she glances at me awkwardly. "Of course." I say and stand. She smiles and I smile back. It's hard not to smile at that pretty face. Gosh. "Thanks." She says and leads me to the back drama room.

"Hey, it's still lunch period, classes don't start yet." I remind her once we're inside the almost empty room. "I know, but I'm one of the prop people for the drama class so I need to set up for rehearsal, so I'm here early." She explains as we lift a heavy board. "Oh." I say as I help her set up what looks like a beach scene. I'm in the process of setting up the life guard stand when the power goes out. Megga squeals and drops something. I'm pretty sure someones switched off the lights as a joke, I reach my hands out and feel for Megga. My hands touch hers and I lead her to the light switch. "It's OK, probably just a prank." I tell her soothingly. "Oh," She says and holds my arm tight. I flip the switch but it doesn't turn on. I flip it again, and again, but nothing happens. "Probably the breaker box." I say as doubt starts to wander through my mind. I lead Megga down to the breaker box. I open it up and flip the Drama Room switch. Nothing. I don't want to scare Megga if this is a power out, but I don't want to lie to her. "OK, I don't know what's going on Megga, but I need you to be brave got it?" I ask looking at her eyes in this darkness. "OK." She answers in a scared but sure voice. I nod and take her by the hand. Out in the hall students are heading for the gymnasium so I take Megga's hand and lead her there. "CHILDREN" I hear a teacher yell. "Don't be afraid, I'm sure the power will come back on soon, don't panic just head to your dorms." He tells everyone. "Ratio, I'm scared." Megga says tugging my arm. Some kids around the school tease Megga for being such a scaredy-cat, she's just so short, and small, it's no wonder things scare her so easily. "It's alright, the power will come back, besides it's daylight we don't need the lights on anyway, just go to your dorm I'll find you later." I tell her with a reassuring smile. "Ok," She says and smiles before scampering off. I watch her leave and that's when Shanai runs up to me. "What's going on?" She asks.

_**Shanai;**_

As I sit there alone on the hill trying to figure things out something strange happens. The school's lights are shut off. I stand and watch, but they don't come back on. Curious, I make my way down the hill and inside the building. Everyone seems to be heading for the gym, so I follow the crowd. Inside one of the teachers is talking. I can't hear him but he must be finished cuz he steps off the platform and walks away. I look around but don't see any of my friends. "Excuse me," I say as I push past people. Finally I see Megga, she walks away from Ratio so I run up to him. "What's going on?" I ask. "The powers gone out, the dean want's us all to go to our dorms," He says. "Oh," I say and look around me. It's so dark in here, only a little light is let in from the glass doors and few windows in the room. "There's my roommate, catch ya later!" Race calls out as he leaves my side. I nod and then head for my dorm room. "It's odd that they'd send us to our dorms, it's just a power out we still have the sunlight to look from to do our school work. I'm starting to wonder if this is really what it seems...

* * *

I've been in my dorm for almost two hours. My roommate, a red headed, blonde eyed girl with a temper to match her fiery hair came in twenty minutes after I arrived. I'm tired of sitting here, the power still hasn't come on, I'm officially ticked. I just want to know what's going on. But _no_, no one will tell me. So, I'm just gonna have to find out myself. Everyone else in the building is on their computers chatting with each other on websites such as Facebook, Twitter and whatnot. So, I get on and see if any of my friends are on as well. Race, Hamster, and Megga are all on. I open a group chat with all of them,

Shanai; So? What do you guys think is going on? I mean, isn't it a little strange to cancel a school day just because there are no working light bulbs?

Ratio; Yeah, I agree, something is definitely going on.

Herold; But if there was wouldn't the dean tell us?

Shanai; Only if it wasn't serious, guys, they don't _want_ us to know.

Megga; Guys. Whatever you're planning it's dangerous and I think you should just forget it.

Megga; What if nothing's going on? Guys, I don't want you getting into unnecessary trouble.

Shanai; But don't you wanna know what's happening? Besides, we won't get in trouble, we're just gonna have a look around, no biggy.

Ratio; Don't worry about us Megga, we'll be ok.

Shanai; Race, meet me in front of the Principal's office, Hamster, you find the dean and ask what's happening got it?

Herold; Got it.

Ratio; Gotcha.

Megga; Be careful!

Your Group Chat is now closed...

I shut down my computer and lay it on my bed. Shiera is on her own bed listening to music and reading Gossip Magazine. I decide not to bother her and just walk out of the room silently. Outside the principal's office Race is waiting like I instructed. "Hey," He says. "Shh." I whisper placing a finger to my lips. I silently crack the door open and listen. I can hear their voices, they're having a very lively conversation. About what? I scoot closer and press my ear against the crack.

"But this cannot be a coincidence, _all _of them at once? I don't think so." The Principal argues. "We have the situation under control, no need to be alarmed, and neither do the kids have any reason to be alarmed." A man says back in a calm controlling tone. I don't like this guy. "But this doesn't make sense!" The Principal argues still. "You have to get your men investigating!" He says. Investigating? This must mean something _is_ going on. "I'm handling it. You just sit tight and relax," The man says. A chair slides on the floor, he must be leaving. I wave at Race and we run around the corner. Another man comes from the hall and meets the man exiting the Principal's office. "Well?" This new guy asks taking a brief case from the first man. "He's too suspicious, we can't have that." He says tightening his tie. "Take care of it." The man says before reclaiming his brief case and walking away. The man left standing gets an evil grin I don't trust and then walks away himself. "We need to talk to the Principal." I whisper to Race and we hurry into the office. "What-aren't you supposed to be in your dorms?" He asks once we step in. "We know something's going on," I say boldly. "Oh?" He says in a curious tone. "Yes. So, tell us." I take a seat showing that I won't go anywhere till he answers. "Very well." He says with a sigh at last. "Where do I start..." He trails off. "The beginning would be helpful," Race tells him also taking a seat beside me.

"As you know, The Academy of Magic is in the capitol of our country, and is the home of the Ancients," He starts off. "Whoa, when I said beginning I didn't mean-" The Principal holds up a hand to silence me. "Let me finish." He says. I nod and he continues. "Well, as the Capitol, we must hear and fix the people's problems. This morning we received various letters stating power outages all across the nation, at first I assumed this to be purely coincidental, but, as the letters kept coming I realized something was going on. So I contacted the Source of Magic Guild to investigate, and this afternoon our very own power was knocked out. That man that just left was an agent for the SMG, they're investigating but I'm not sure I trust them." He finishes. I nod and think this over.

"Where was the first letter sent from?" I ask at last. "Paleton, but they've been coming from all over Callem." He answers with a shrug. "I have an offer." I say with a devilish grin. "Since I don't trust the SMG people either, I will go to Paleton where this all seemingly began and I will investigate on my own what happened." I tell him eagerly. I've always read of the adventures of others in books and always wanted to have one of my own. Now I can, and it won't be just an adventure, I'll be helping all of my country, Callem.

"Oh, ho ho, no my child. I don't think that's even an option. What will your parents say?" My smile fades as I play the orphaned and alone card. "Haven't got any." I say sullenly. "Oh." He answers as if he's stepped over his bounds and is sorry. "But I can't endanger the life of one of my students." He argues still. "Endanger my life? I have magic skills that's why I'm here, and besides it's just an investigation-"

"To find the cause of a nationwide power outage! That's dangerous!" He starts raising his voice. "Please," I say with a scoff. "I'll take a team with me, we'll be fine." I say rolling my eyes. He sighs and I can tell he's seriously considering this. "Alright, but I will choose your teammates." He says at last. "Yes! Thank you!" I say excitedly. He dismisses us and I walk Race to the boys dorm. "So, he's picking your team. Does this mission include me?" He asks sounding disappointed. "Yes, I'll make sure he picks my friends alright, I'd want your help Race." I say cheering him up a bit. He smiles before entering the boys dorm and I go back to my own room to wait for tonight where I'll be shown my team. I can't wait.

* * *

**So? What'd you guys think of it? Please leave a review follow/favorite if you like. Thanks guys! :D Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be soon!**


	2. Chapter 1 12

**This is basically just an alternate way I could've had Shanai leave on her mission. I hope you like it, I think it's better than what I originally had and the adults attitudes and decisions make more sense and are more realistic, but I'd sure appreciate it if you readers would leave a review if I should keep it the new way permanently or leave it at the old way. If that makes sense, thanks! So this starts about the time Shanai had just ended the group conversation on her computer, tell me what you think!**

* * *

I shut down my computer and lay it on my bed. Shiera is on her own bed listening to music and reading Gossip Magazine. I decide not to bother her and just walk out of the room silently. Outside the principal's office Race is waiting like I instructed. "Hey," He says. "Shh." I whisper placing a finger to my lips. I silently crack the door open and listen. I can hear their voices, they're having a very lively conversation. About what? I scoot closer and press my ear against the crack.

"But this cannot be a coincidence, _all _of them at once? I don't think so." The Principal argues. "We have the situation under control, no need to be alarmed, and neither do the kids have any reason to be alarmed." A man says back in a calm controlling tone. I don't like this guy. "But this doesn't make sense!" The Principal argues still. "You have to get your men investigating!" He says. Investigating? This must mean something _is_ going on. "I'm handling it. You just sit tight and relax," The man says. A chair slides on the floor, he must be leaving. I wave at Race and we run around the corner. Another man comes from the hall and meets the man exiting the Principal's office. "Well?" This new guy asks taking a brief case from the first man. "He's too suspicious, we can't have that." He says tightening his tie. "Take care of it." The man says before reclaiming his brief case and walking away. The man left standing gets an evil grin I don't trust and then walks away himself. "We need to talk to the Principal." I whisper to Race and we hurry into the office. "What-aren't you supposed to be in your dorms?" Principal Rhoding asks once we step in. "We know something's going on," I say boldly. "Oh?" He says in a curious tone. "Yes. So, tell us." I take a seat showing that I won't go anywhere till he answers. "Very well." He says with a sigh at last. "Where do I start..." He trails off. "The beginning would be helpful," Race tells him also taking a seat beside me.

"As you know, The Academy of Magic is in the capitol of our country, and is the home of the Ancients," He starts off. "Whoa, when I said beginning I didn't mean-" The Principal holds up a hand to silence Race. "Let me finish." He says. I nod and he continues. "Well, as the Capitol, we must hear and fix the people's problems. This morning we received various letters stating power outages all across the nation, at first I assumed this to be purely coincidental, but, as the letters kept coming I realized something was going on. So I contacted the Source of Magic Guild to investigate, and this afternoon our very own power was knocked out. That man that just left was an agent for the SMG, they're investigating but I'm not sure I trust them." He finishes. I nod and think this over.

"Where was the first letter sent from?" I ask at last. "Paleton, but they've been coming from all over Callem." He says with a sigh. I look to Race with a devilish grin and I know he knows exactly what I'm thinking. "Well, um, sounds interesting. I wonder what the cause for this is..." I note half to myself. "Yes, but don't go getting any ideas now. I don't want you kids getting into trouble, you hear?" The Principal asks suspiciously. "Oh I wouldn't. Lets go Race," I stand and bow slightly in a show of respect to the Principal, then we walk out.

"That look Shanai, what was that all about?" Race asks for confirmation of what he believes my plan to be. I grin broadly and whisper my plan to him...

* * *

After the meeting with the Principal, Race and I went back to our dorms to get ready to leave. I've decided to have an investigation of my own, with the help of several of my friends of course, so Race and I have arranged for a group meeting in the gym with all the students in the academy. I'm gonna need a lot more help then just my friends, I'll need technicians, healers, and lots more for this to work. Paleton is a long way from here, we'll travel a long while and need lots of supplies. After quickly packing some things I'll need I head out. But not before my roommate catches me and gets suspicious. "Where are you going?" She asks sounding rude as usual. "Shiera, I'll be back ok, check your messages." I say before going out and shutting the door. I see several people heading the gym already, they must've gotten the memo. I find Tanner and walk with him to the gym. "What's going on Shanai?" He asks along the way. "You'll see Tanner, it'll be great." I tell him. We enter the gym and I wait till everyone's here before breaking the news.

"Hello everyone, I know you're all wondering why we've called you here." I start off awkwardly. "Well, you all saw the power outage and I'm sure some of you became suspicious because they made us quite school for the day even though we really didn't need the lights to do our work." Some of them seem to be really paying attention and show interest in this, but others look bored, tired, and annoyed. But I won't let that get me down. _Just keep talking. _I tell myself. "So, I talked to the Principal and got some information, and apparently this power outage here isn't the only one. All over the country the power is going out, it started in Paleton the cause is still unknown, the SMG, or Source of Magic Guild, is investigating this but I just don't trust them, so I've asked all of you down here because I want to start an investigation of my own, and I need help, so will you join me?" I ask hopefully. No one answers. The room is dead silent except for the occasional cough or sneeze.  
I become discouraged. No one wants to help me, I guess I'm all alone in this - "I will." Someone speaks up from the crowd. I don't know who it was but he sure got the ball rolling, more people speak up and volunteer to help. I smile as they step up and tell me their skills and desire to help. I'm so glad that one guy spoke up or I'm sure everyone else would be too shy to say anything.

"Well, thank you all for volunteering, go and pack whatever things you may need and then meet me in the West Wing." I say before rushing to meet Ratio and Herald. "Hey, that was great. I definitely wanna help on this mission," Hamster says excitedly. "Yeah, hey was it either of you who volunteered first?" I ask just for curiosity's sake. "No," "Nope." They both answer simultaneously. "Ok, well do you know who did? I'm kind of curious and would like to thank him." I say taking a look around. "I was here the whole time, didn't see anything." Race answers with a shrug. "Me too," Hamster says as well. I shrug it off and we all go to pack. I scrounge up as much money of mine as I can find and then head out to meet my crew.  
They're all waiting at the West Wing just as I'd instructed. I smile at a few of them as we wait for the rest to come. I notice Tawne and Megga aren't here yet. "So, while we wait why don't you all tell me your names?" I say trying to be kind this time. "I'm Capriss and this is my brother Venture," One girl with long curly blonde hair and strawberry eyes speaks up. "I'm Herald, you can call me Hamster." He puts his hands on his vest and sticks his nose in the air feeling important. "I'm Ratio, you may call me Race." I laugh slightly as he copies Hamster. "My names Jor." A boy with brown hair and bright green eyes says in a shy, agitated voice. "I'm Selene." A girl with unusually dark hair and eyes says in a low growl. "I'm Acacia," This girl has blonde hair and pink eyes, her skin is fairly pale and she's got freckles dotting her nose. "I'm Keenama," A girl with pale pink hair and soft turquoise eyes says shyly rubbing her arm. "Names Vent." A guy with green hair and black eyes. "Folder." A boy that can only be Vent's brother, has black eyes as well, but his hair is a blacker green. Then Tawne and Megga rush over and let me know that this is everyone who's coming. "Ok, and I've got all your names?" I ask. "Names Hatori, but you already knew that." I sigh angrily as his voice slithers from behind me. "Why on earth would you volunteer? You don't even like me, what's your motive for joining this investigation?" I demand an answer. He never does something just for the fun of it. He's always got some ultimate purpose for doing everything. So what is it this time? Is he coming to make fun of me for starting my own investigation? Of course he'd do that. He annoys me so much.

_**Hatori;**_

I smirk as she demands my reasons for joining her in this 'investigation' She can be so ignorant sometimes. She has no idea - but enough of that, I clear my throat, I've gotta give her her answer. "I wanna find answers just like you." I say with a cocky smile. She frowns and glares at me, her purple eyes penetrating my very soul. "You are never _jus like me._" She walks off and everyone follows her silently. Great. It doesn't matter what I do she always ends up mad at me. That's probably got something to do with our past, I wasn't exactly a 'prince charming' back then. Gosh, I was so mean to her. Why was I such a jerk? She didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated her. I just wish I could go back and change things. Life's never fair. She lost her parent's and I didn't even try to understand. I understood a little because of the loss of my own mother, but I never knew _her,_ it wasn't like I had anything to miss. But she did, she cried the entire drive home and I didn't even say I'm sorry. What a jerk. Why am I still here? Why do I even bother? Maybe it's because I want something from my future, maybe I want things to change but that can't happen if she's gonna react this way to everything I do. I need to tell her how I feel somehow, someway.

We move on and I just keep to myself while everyone else whispers among themselves. I can only wish for friends as true as theirs. But I brought this on myself being so awful all those years...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here... :} hehe I hope ya'll enjoy this one I made it for you! Yes just for you person reading this. :D Anywho, in this chapter their schooling and grades are different than ours, like, an A student doesn't mean they get strait A's, it's a level, the levels are based on how far along in studies a person is, and how close they are to becoming a Grand Master, the levels go from A to Z. It'll make more sense as you read... Anyway, enjoy and Happy Reading! -My signature. Haha Oh! BTW I just saw a trailer for Catching Fire! Who else can't wait? I loved the books and the first movie was amaztacular! Omgness!**

* * *

_**Shanai;**_

I walk away angrily and the rest of my team follows. Hatori can get on my nerves in a way no one else can. He's a special kind of annoying, it frustrates me so much, he's such a friggin' jerk. _Dammit._ I take a deep breath and calm down as we walk on out. But as I think about it... It was Hatori who volunteered first! But why? None of his actions the past couple days have made any sense whatsoever. I wonder why the sudden change but don't dare ask.

First thing is to get off the school property without being noticed by the night watchers. It'll be tricky but doable. "Alright guys, split up, Tawne you take Selene, Capriss, Jor, and Acacia, Ratio you take Herold, Tanner, and Vent, I'll take the rest. Tawne will take her team around into the forest and meet at the River Crossing, Ratio will take his team around the backside and meet at the River Crossing, got it?" I tell them quickly. They all give assuring answers and we move out quickly and quietly. I've given Tawne a lot of people but she has the easiest route so that's good. Ratio's got a somewhat easy way so he's got a good number of people. But I'd forgotten about Hatori already and now I'm stuck with him. _Sigh_. I sneak around front leading everyone silently across the Ball Field. We're making good time until a night guard yells at us. Venture, Megga and Hatori dive for the bushes and I stay to talk my way out of this while Keenama and Folder hide behind some trees.

"What's going on miss? Why aren't you in your dorm?" The man asks sternly. "My roommate was being a pain so I came out here to get some fresh air and write my parents a letter." I say taking on the 'bratty-teenage-girl' voice. I have to say he's taking it pretty good.  
"Well, you do need to get back soon, it's past curfew and with the power out-" He tries to explain but I cut him off keeping up my act. "I know, I know, but hey, I need a few more minutes K?" I ask batting my eyes and twirling my hair. "Okay-" Suddenly Hatori jumps from the bushes and knocks the guy unconscious. "Hey! What the hell?!" I yell at him in anger. He's probably just jeopardized our entire mission. "Sorry, looked like you could use some help." He answers with a shrug. "God, you are so annoying. Let's go." I say angrily and storm off.

_**Hatori;**_

As Shanai storms away I feel mad at myself for being an idiot. "Whoa, man. You two just break up or somethin'?" The guy next to me says. I think his name is Venture, whatever it is I hate him. Of course I hate pretty much everyone. Except Shanai at this point. "No, we were never together!" I yell in his face and walk on after Shanai. "Jeez, sorry man. Too bad for you eh?" He follows me and I get even more pissed. Why the hell is he coming along? It's not like we need him. "Buzz off." I say angrily and march ahead. We soon catch up to Shanai and follow her to the River Crossing where we meet up with the others. I didn't even notice Megga was with us this whole time. She scampers over to Ratio and talks to him. "Ok, let's head for the hills team." Shanai says with a beautiful voice. She's so perfect in my mind, I wish she could realize I care for her. But that'll never happen it seems. I only just came to realize that I cared for her myself a few weeks ago at the Beginning of the Year Play. The drama class did it, it was a musical of The Wizard of Oz, Shanai was Dorthy, anyway she had to sing and the moment I heard that perfect bird-like voice I fell in love immediately. I don't know why, it seems stupid now that I think about it but, she was just so beautiful in that moment and moments afterwards. It was like I couldn't think about anything else; just her. I finally admitted it to myself when I saw her sitting alone at one of the many school banquets. I wanted to go talk to her but I was too nervous.

Back to reality; we're wandering through the forest god knows where we are, I don't know if Shanai knows where she's going but I'll have to trust her.

_**Megga; **_

I walk slowly behind Ratio as we trudge along. His red hair is kind of messy but I like it. He's so kind and such a gentlemen, but that's how all the guys seemed before... I can't even accept myself what happened; I just want to forget but I know I can't. So, I distance myself from Ratio and walk by myself. It's a hard decision but I don't want to go through again what I already have. So I can't be friends with Ratio, I just can't.

_**Tawne;**_

I walk at the very back of the group so I can keep track of everyone and make sure no one gets left behind. I notice Megga walking close behind Ratio and wonder if she may have a thing for him. As far as I know Megga's never had a boyfriend, but she might've and I just don't know. I also see Hatori watching Shanai pretty close. The two of them have been enemies since day one. I don't know why though, maybe it's because Hatori is so mean all the time, he's a bully to most of the kids at school and Shanai is always saying what a jerk he is. I don't know, they just need to put their differences aside for this mission and work together. I glance back to Megga who suddenly steps back from Race and walks by herself. I can't help my curiousness so I quicken my pace and catch up to her. "Megga, what's up?" I ask casually. "Oh, um, nothing." She says plain and simple. "But you were following Ratio rather close then suddenly just stopped. Is something wrong?" I ask trying to be patient for the answer. "I-I just can't be friends with Ratio. I'm sorry." She sidesteps quickly and avoids my gaze as I look around. I wonder what's up with that!

_**Shanai;**_

We trek far away from AOM (Academy of Magic) and it keeps getting later and later. Most everyone's grown tired and restless and I have to admit, I'm getting a bit sleepy myself. "Shanai," A hand touches my shoulder and I stop to face them. It's Hatori. "What?" I demand. "I'm just a little tired, can we maybe rest?" He asks with a sleepy voice. He was probably just too tired to be grumpy and mean. I sigh in annoyance but I'd have to agree looking at the faces of the others. "Alright, we'll make camp here." I say and everyone slumps down almost instantly. They all just toss their backpacks on the ground for a pillow and lay down to sleep. I do the same and sleep follows soon afterwards.

* * *

_**Ratio;**_

Morning finally arrives and I hop up in excitement for the awesome journey that awaits. "Hey Megga," I say as I see her at the camp fire making breakfast. She glances up, gets a look in her eye I've never seen before, and then turns away without responding. "You ok?" I ask stepping closer. "Fine, excuse me." She mumbles and walks away. "What did I say?" I call out to her and walk beside her. "No-I can't-" She stumbles through. I touch her gently on the shoulder and she pulls back. "Whatever I did I'm sorry, can I please make it up to you?" I say pleadingly. I really really like this girl. And the last thing I wanna do is hurt her. She just looks at me for awhile like she's about to cry. "It's not you, it's me. Just leave it at that." She walks away and wipes her eyes.

"The best thing to do is let her go." I turn around sharp and see Hatori sitting beside me. He saw it all. "Yeah and what do you know?" I say with a scoff and walk back to my backpack and lay on it. He may be right but it's none of his business so he should've stayed out of it. I sigh, what could possibly be on her mind? I wish I knew. Girls are so complicated, I just don't get them.

_**Shanai;**_

I wake up to the smell of something cooking on the fire. As I sit up and see Megga cooking something, then Ratio goes over and talks to her. I stretch and then look around. Everyone's here looks like, so I pick up my backpack and wander over to Megga to see what's to eat. "Hey, you ok?" I ask as I see a tear running down her pale cheek. "Fine. What is it you came for?" She asks wiping her face. "Breakfast, you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" I press further. I've never seen Megga cry before, I'm not quite sure what I should do. "Ye- no," She says firmly. "I'm ok." She says looking me in the eye. "I'll take you somewhere no one will hear us," I tell her just in case that's the problem. "Alright." She whispers and we stand. I lead her away and we sit under a nearby tree to talk.

"So?" I say impatiently. "What's going on?" I ask as she's quiet. "Um, I-" She breaks down and starts crying. I don' know why, I want to help her but I have no idea what's wrong. I pull her close and stroke her hair as she cries. "I really like Ratio, but I'm afraid it's gonna happen again," She sniffles out. "Oh, Megga," I bite my lip as I remember - poor girl, and poor Ratio, he probably wouldn't do the same thing to her that Jasper did, but Megga won't trust him I know for a fact she wouldn't. "Megga, I need you to listen carefully-" I say firmly. "Yeah?" She wipes her tears once more. "I know what Jasper did to you was horrid, but Ratio would never do that I promise." hopefully she'll believe me and I can save Ratio a broken heart. I did notice he seemed to care about her a lot. "I just don't wanna be hurt." She says and wipes her tears again. "OK." I say letting out a sigh. "It's alright, you're fine." I tell her soothingly. I notice some of my crew are getting anxious so Megga and I head back.

_**Capriss;**_

After breakfast we all get our things and leave on our 'adventure'. I'm not even sure I wanna be here but Venture decided to come so I volunteered too. Venture had said Shanai needed people on her team who were beneficial to the mission. Venture is a Tech Archer and he's also my brother. A Tech Archer is someone who is especially skilled in technical matter, obviously. Venture would definitely be essential to the mission. I, too, am a Tech Archer. But Venture is an A student which means he's one step short of becoming a Grand Master, I am only an L student, almost half what he is. Jor, is a Weather Warden, they specialize in basic earth elements, they can control water, and lift the ground and mold it, shape it, and turn it into what ever they will it to be. Selene is a Psychic Master, that's the most powerful profession there is, and no one could be more perfect for it than her. Psychic Master's can create their own magic, well, everyone creates their own magic but this is different. We create our magic based on what we've learned in our classes (whichever profession we should choose to learn in school) but Psychic Master's can create their own magic even without attending the classes needed for them. One doesn't simply choose to be a Psychic Master, but if they're born with the birthmark of the Psychic Master then they train for it and that becomes their whole life. And like I said, Selene is perfect for that, she's got the perfect attitude and controlling air about her. I guess I don't like her very much then, I sigh as we walk on. I don't know very many of the people on this team, I hope to get to know them better, and soon.

_**Shanai;**_

As we move along I realize Ratio seems really sad, so I go and walk beside him for awhile. "Hey," I say wanting to start a conversation. "Hi." He says. He doesn't sound like his normal self, instead he sounds sad and really disappointed. "Listen-" I say looking to the ground. "Megga really likes you, but you have to know that she was hurt once by someone she really liked. She's just afraid of that happening again, I know you wouldn't do that to her but she doesn't know that, the best thing you can do is just let her go." He sighs but doesn't face me. I hope I haven't overstepped my bounds on this one, but I just thought telling him would be better than him waiting idly by while she ignored him.

**_Ratio;_**

I listen to every word Shanai has to say. I wish I could just help Megga, I wish she knew I wouldn't hurt her. "-the best thing you can do is just let her go." I sigh as I try to remember where I've heard that last sentence before. Oh yeah, Hatori, I guess those two are more alike than they know. "Ok, I will. But please try to get her to understand that I really like her, and I wanna be her friend I promise I won't hurt her." I say hopefully. "Ok, I'll try and talk to her but no guarantees that she'll listen," Shanai says looking at me skeptically. "Thanks." I say smiling. She smiles too and we move on toward Paleton.

* * *

**Hours later the group reached a village called Kleinstadt, which means small town. They'd traveled twelve miles since the early morning and it was reaching lunch time, they all travel fast and don't seem to need as many pit stops as you'd imagine, and they all seem to get along well even if they don't know each other as well as others. The crew decided to make a stop in Kleinstadt and get some food...**

_**Capriss;**_

I got excited as we neared Kleinstadt, my uncle had taken my brother and I here when I was seven and we had a blast, it's a beautiful little town full of extremely friendly people and lots of strange animals. Earlier as we walked I talked to Herald and at least got to know one of my teammates a little better. He said I could call him Hamster so I laughed but he said he was serious. I find it amusing but that's ok if he wants that for his nickname. It's just something I wouldn't choose.

We hike to the top of a little hill and that's when I see it; Kleinstadt rests jus below, it's beauty visible even from here. "Venture! We're here!" I shout excitedly to my brother who stands beside me. "Yeah I know, I can't wait to get down there." He says sounding even more excited than me. He adjusts his glasses and we all head down. There's enough light from the sun that even without the power on we can all see pretty well. Really well actually, it's afternoon so the suns almost directly overhead providing much light, and besides that people have set up candles indoors where the light doesn't reach. I smile to myself at all the memories this place holds for me, uncle was such a kind man, he did things for us that were just so nice and considerate, I miss him.

"This place looks good." I hear Shanai suggest. "Shanai, um, my brother and I have been here before and we know of a great eating place, do you mind?" I ask trying to contain my joy. "Sure, lead the way." She says gesturing to me. I grin broadly and Venture and I lead the group to Marcel's, a quaint little restaurant on the side of town facing the Shark Tooth Mountain Range. "Here guys, order what you want it's on me," I offer cheerfully. "No, I couldn't let you do that," One of the girls says to me. "It's ok, I don't mind." I tell her smiling. "Wouldn't it be cheaper if we all bought our own meals? Would that save money?" She asks brushing aside her light brown hair. "Oh I don't know," I say with a shrug. "I'll pay for it anyway, you can repay me with another meal some other time," I tell her feeling impatient to get inside and eat their amazing foods. "Ok," The girl says with a laugh. We go inside and the smell immediately attracts my attention. It's not the same as it was.

The smell is different, it doesn't smell good anymore it smells like - I take another sniff - it smells like bread, dry bread. "Venture-" I whisper worriedly as we take seats at a nearby table. The place is empty too. Not a soul in sight. "I know, I know, the smell." He returns crinkling his nose. "This is all different." I note aloud. "It's nothing like when my brother and I visited eight years ago," I tell them in what starts as an apology. "Oh I'm sure, I'm sure..." Selene announces with an angry huff. I sigh quietly and slump down on the chair. _I wonder how much has changed around here..._ Venture rubs my back comfortingly as Selene stares out the window with a scowl on her face. "It's ok Capriss," The nice girl from before speaks up. "Things change, you couldn't have known." She says smiling encouragingly. "What was your name again?" I ask smiling as well. "Tawne." She says glancing at Venture. Then the waitress comes over and quietly asks for our orders. This isn't the same kind of people my brother and I met so long ago. They were so friendly, they always smiled and were so hospitable, I wonder if the nationwide power outage is the cause of their change in attitude and behavior. We all give her our orders and she speedily walks away. "Out of all the places we passed on the way here only two restaurant's were open for business. I wonder why?" A blonde girl asks. I think I heard someone call her Maggie. "Well, the power out may be the cause. They might've had a lot of things that used electricity and when the power went out they couldn't open." A red head boy answers with a shrug. "Oh." Maggie answers. I wonder if I'm the only one who caught the little crack in her voice.

"Here you go. I'll be back to check on you later." The waitress says returning with our food. "Wait!" I call to her and she turns around. She hasn't smiled once, she just looks on with dead eyes and a weary face. "What happened?" I ask. "You seem so sad, and gloomy, what's happened to this town? My brother and I visited when we were little, it was always so fun and lively here, what happened?" I ask confused. "Things change." She mumbles before flipping around and walking away. I feel ashamed for bringing everyone down here expecting it to be this amazing meal they'd never forget. Sure they'll never forget it but it'll be stuck in their minds as the place Capriss took them to torture with disgusting food and upset scowling waitresses.

I wish I could help these people and figure out what changed to make them so sad. But right now, I've got another important mission; bring back the power.

* * *

A half hour was spent at the little country diner for lunch before we took off in the direction the map says is Paleton. No one's said much of anything so I assume they're thinking about how awful the food was. It really was awful, I'll admit that but who can blame them? Something has changed drastically and I wish I knew what. _I vow, that when we return from this mission I will discover what happened to these people and I will help them. _Taking a deep breath I walk on with the others to the outskirts of the village. Every person we pass has a sad, sorry look in their eyes. Most of them cower and run to their homes, they seem really afraid of us. My brother and I walk at the back of the pack and Selene is seemingly keeping an eye on us. Although I don't know why. I soon forget about it as we take the Wilderness Road which will lead us strait to Kale, a large city only twenty three miles from Paleton. That's our next stop, then on to Paleton.

_**Vent;**_

My brother and I walk to the side of the group. Folder and I love to play pranks and we're always getting into trouble, but it's always worth it. I'm a Weather Wizard and Folder's a Fire Lord. He can make and control fire it's really cool, we sure do have some good times. I tap Folder on the shoulder and grin mischievously. He gets my idea and steps back. I bring up some water from the stream beside the path and freeze it into a snowball. I stretch my arm back as Folder laughs and prepare to sling it at Ratio. We introduced ourselves hours ago when we were at Marcel's and became instant friends. He's a cool guy and Folder and I took to him like we're long time friends. I launch the snowball at him and BAM! Right on the back of the head. Folder and I laugh heartily and he turns around with a glare. I wonder if I may of gone too far but Ratio grins and tosses a ball of mashed plants at me. He must be a Weather Wizard too! The plant thing hits my face and leaves behind green juice. "OH HO HO, IT'S ON!" I call out preparing for an epic magic battle. I launch up a dirt rock and Folder melts it into mud then I sling it at Race. Some slaps his face and some hits Jor, the guy walking behind him. Jor throws some cold water at me and I launch a leaf ball back in his direction. Pretty soon an all out magic war ensues. Everyone throwing their magic skills at everyone else. Folder and I stand off to the side and laugh our guts out. "This is awesome!" I say enthusiastically. Folder nods in agreement as laughter consumes us both. Ratio suddenly throws a giant puff of air at us knocking us off our feet. I jump up and quickly sling my arms strait out to my sides and create air wings, allowing me to fly above everyone. I launch a couple of ice cubes down and they crash my unsuspecting victims. I'm glad to see Shanai is having a good time too, otherwise I'd be in trouble with the leader.

The magic war continues for what seems like hours. I've never had so much fun in my life. This is off the hook! I throw one last mud punch when Shanai finally calls it quits. "Ok guys," She says laughing. "We've gotta keep moving, -" She laughs again seeing the many mud covered faces thanks to me. I grin sheepishly and she keeps talking. "We can't waste time like this, it was fun but we're losing daylight." She tells us. I nod in shy agreement, and look down in sarcastic shame. She laughs and we start walking again.

_**Shanai;**_

I can't help but laugh as Vent slings mud punches at random. This is a lot of fun, I haven't had so much fun since I had to live with Monty for a whole summer. Monty, hey! I could stop by her place and recruit her for this mission! Oh that'd be great to see her again! I glance at the sky and see that the sun is lowering. We've got to get going or we won't make it to Kale before dark. "Ok guys," I say laughing. "We've gotta keep moving, -" I laugh once more as I see all the mud covered faces Vent caused. He grins sheepishly as I look to him. "We can't waste time like this, it was fun but we're losing daylight." I tell them. Vent smirks and then nods in agreement before looking to the ground in shame. I laugh again and we start walking down the path.

A few hours pass and it's growing dark. Just as I thought we aren't gonna make it to Kale before it gets late. Oh well, I suppose earlier was a good team building experience not to mention alotta fun. We slowly hike up a slight hill in the walk way and then stop as I look around for a good camping spot. "Lets wander off the path a bit." I suggest as the road begins to darken. Everyone follows me like little lost puppies, I don't mind it but they could afford to be a little more adventurous and make their own paths. I find the perfect little clearing in the woods a short ways off the path and we all prepare the camp.

"Miss Shanai?" A small shy voice speaks from behind. I turn to face Keenama, she smiles shyly before stuttering through her request. "Um, I'm a Natural, if you need any supplies at all." She whispers. "A natural at what? - oh, that kind." I stop myself as I remember. She means she chose the profession of becoming a _Natural,_ someone who can create from raw material anything she'd like.

For example, from a simple stick she could create a wooden sword using her magic, or from stone she can create a stone sword without having to  
go through all those hours of shaping, carving, and melting. This can be very useful. "Thank you, I'll let you know if I need anything." I say, smiling. "Actually," I say, before turning away. "We could use some tents, if you don't mind," I say, hopefully.

She smiles brightly and nods before scampering off to find the materials needed. In the meantime, I walk around camp to see that everyone's here and no one got left on the trail, or wandered off.

"Uh, Miss Shanai?" I hear a voice call. I stop and turn down to see Vent. He'd just finished taking off his boots and stood up beside me. "Uh, I just wanted to say thanks," I look at him puzzled. "For not getting mad at us for starting that magic fight," He quickly explains. I grin and nod. "No problem, it was fun, and a great way to build our team, you know, learn to work together." I tell him. He grins and laughs. "Well, this certainly has been fun, I hope this mission proves worth it." His statement gets me thinking; will this be worth it? I mean, what will we accomplish? Will we find what I'm expecting or will this all be for nothing? Could this really just be a simple power outage and it'll come on eventually?

No. I refuse to believe that. The whole country, all of Callem gets a power outage at the same time? Nuh uh, this cannot be a coincidence. "Yeah, I'm sure it will." I tell Vent with a big smile. He grins and then sits back down beside his things. "Oh, and Vent?" I say before leaving. "Yeah?" He asks. "You don't have to call me Miss Shanai, just Shanai is fine." He grins and nods. I turn around to see Hatori watching my closely. But he quickly turns away and I continue on my rounds to check on everyone.

There's a ruckus over to one side of our little clearing, so I wander over to see what's going on. I push past the crowds to see everyone watching Keenama making the tents. I smile as she asks where everyone would like their tents.

With a big yawn I wander back to my things and put them inside the green leafy tent Keenama set up for me. Apparently she gathered leaves to turn into tents. The inside has a very leafy aroma. As I reach out to bring my shoes in the tent with me I see Hatori strait across the field from me, great. But what's this? He's letting a girl help him? He never lets anyone help him, so why now? I watch for a minute as she talks to him, he's shy but he does talk back. He's usually not shy, just mean. The little blonde girl will figure that out the hard way.

She keeps giggling, what the hell is wrong with Hatori? Can't he tell she likes him? Wait, _why do I even care?_ I roll my eyes but can't just stop watching them. Pretty soon Keenama comes and hands him a tent and the girl he was talking to leaves.

_**Hatori;**_

I couldn't help but watch Shanai make her rounds. She was so nice with everyone, I felt like maybe I should watch how she treats others to maybe learn how to treat them myself. So when she looked at me I had to turn away. She couldn't know I was watching. She'd think I was a creep.

I'm starting to get frustrated with this sleeping bag as I can't get it to unzip. So I just slam it down and sigh in an attempt to calm my rising anger. I hear a girl laughing, it must be at me because she squats down beside me. "Here, let me help you with that," She says, in a calm, cheerful voice. Normally I wouldn't let anyone help me with something, especially not a girl. But there's something about this one that makes me just keep silent. She grabs the bag and does some folding and then gets the zipper free and zips it down all the way.

She hands it to me, brushing some of her blonde hair aside and smiling. I take the bag and clutch it as if it'll disappear if II let go. "Thank you." I grumble. I've gotta ace this 'nice' thing to impress Shanai. The girl giggles but doesn't leave. Why won't she leave? She's done helping me, so why doesn't she go?

"I'm Acacia," She says. It took me a moment to realize she was wanting me to tell her my name too. Jeez, no wonder I have no friends. "Oh, uh, I'm Hatori," I stutter. She giggles again. Jeez, what's with all the giggling? You'd think she'd know how to be polite. You don't giggle when someone tells you their name. "That's a nice name, so why did you volunteer for this mission?" She asks. BECAUSE I NEED TO IMPRESS SHANAI BECAUSE I LOVE HER. Luckily I didn't say that out loud. I just shrugged instead. "I volunteered because I totally agree with Shanai, this power out is no coincidence, and after what she told us about all the other power outages! Wow, she's really smart," Acacia rattles on. "Yeah," I say, thinking about Shanai. She is definitely smart, and brave, and beautiful. And she sure knows how to make friends, the good kind. Suddenly I realize I just completely zoned out and didn't hear any of what Acacia just said. So I nod and take the tent Keenama is offering everyone.

"Well, I'll let you get to your tent making, see you later Hatori!" Acacia stands up and waves as she walks away. I smile to be nice but secretly hope I _don't_ see her later. I glance over at Shanai's tent and see the flaps close in a hurry. _Could she have just been watching me? Maybe my plan to impress her is working somehow. _I crawl in my tent and set up my stuff then quickly fall asleep.

_**Shanai;**_

Hatori suddenly glances at me and I shove the flaps to my tent closed. Hatori can have friends, and girlfriends, why should it effect me? It doesn't, so I'll forget about it. But I don't forget about it. Instead I dwell on it until it consumes me. At last my eyes close and I drift off to sleep.


End file.
